Thunderstruck
by Sora-M-Jigen
Summary: Oneshot NSFW. Tony Stark x Reader. You're both stuck in a car during a lightning storm and Tony has the perfect idea to help you get over your fear of lightning.


(_) = imagine your name here. Enjoy and thanks for reading! :) 

* * *

The predicament you found yourself in was about as satisfying as a plate of expired fish.

Your car was stuck in the middle of nowhere while rain pounded on your vehicle and every so often, lightening struck ferociously sending a streak of white across the dark sky. You quietly cursed Thor beneath your breath as well as Storm and Zeus and any super powered being that would have control over lightening. Lightening and you got along like a fish and a net; you wanting to escape the powerful roar and finding yourself always rooted to the spot in terror. It has always been like this since you were a child and not even your parents' solace could help you. At best, you found hiding under the covers and snuggling your plushies offered some comfort while tears gathered in the corners of your eyes. Much like now, only instead of cuddling your teddy bear, it was your boyfriend Tony Stark.

Holding you close to his chest, he knew your phobia of lightning and if it was possible to contact Thor he would, but regretfully the man was in Asgard and didn't take his cell phone. Stroking your hair, he had called a tow truck to come escort you both and your vehicle about five minutes ago. It would take a while for them to get here; he would have called Jarvis to send some help, but he knew that would take an even longer time. You had both gone to a gala in New York's countryside where a house made of solar panels and glass overlooked some of the most beautiful forms of nature that would never come to mind when thinking of the Big Apple. Waterfalls trickled over smooth, water worn rocks as trees framed the house like a painting. Crickets played their legs and the wind howled softly, foretelling of a storm to come. Tony would have declined this invitation had he known there was a lightning storm on the rise and would have put your concerns first. However, neither of you expected that a surprise lightning storm would make an appearance and no sooner the ivory bolt struck, you found yourself in the bathroom whimpering at the ghastly sound. Thankfully, by then the party had started to fade which gave you both the perfect excuse to head out.

As it is in life, bad things come in packs like wolves; following the lightning storm, your car's battery had died and Tony cursed at himself, knowing he had just fixed it only a few days ago. Checking the battery in the rain and trying to reboot it, he found no luck and abandoned the notion of trying to fix it. You could have easily gone back to the house where the gala was held, but it was about a fifteen mile walk. Tony would have allowed you to borrow a suit and fly home, but the notion of going anywhere in anything during a lightning storm terrified you, and he knew that this would affect your flying abilities. You hadn't had any experience with a suit either and tonight of all nights, Tony did not want to risk it in case something should go wrong.

Another crack of lightning and you drew yourself closer to Tony, finding comfort in his arms and the soft blue light that emanated from his chest. There was something relaxing about that blue glow and you weren't quite sure why. It was strange, you were always drawn to it like a moth to a backyard light and you and Tony didn't mind. Rather, you felt as though it brought you both closer as you understood the mechanics behind it and how it functioned and why.

"How are you holding up?" He asked softly as he kissed your crown.

"I'm-" another lightning strike cut you off as you jumped and buried your head into Tony's chest. Your body jittering as you swore you heard your bones shaking beneath your skin, causing your teeth to chatter, and Tony to pull you closer.

He regretted coming out tonight and he quietly cursed the weatherman for not predicting the weather properly. He had tried yelling to the sky before in hopes Thor would hear him, but that worked about as well as the broken down car. There was nothing left to do other than wait for service to come which would probably at best take an hour. An hour just you and him alone in the car and while most women would kill for this opportunity, you found yourself paralyzed with fear and trembling against his chest. Perhaps, he could change that and soothe you in some fashion that he hadn't quite thought of experimented with before when it came to terrified partners. But there was always a first time for everything and this was no exception and he knew that if you wanted none of this, then he would respect your decision and continue to hold you in his arms until you were both home. Kissing your forehead, he swore he felt your heart thrumming throughout your body. Your internal hum reverberated in your ears and made your shoulders tense.

"I think….I might know how to help you." Tony spoke, his fingers slowly sliding up your back causing chills to sprint to the top of your spine. Swallowing hard, you felt his fingers break from the fabric of your dress and run along the curve of your neck and rest beneath your jaw line. Slowly tilting your head upward, your tear rimmed eyes met his chocolate orbs that swirled with something you hadn't noticed before. Something alluring and wild, like a monster needing to be unleashed and it made your heart stop beating, wondering what exactly Tony had in mind.

"Hm?"

"Well, we're going to be here for a while and you are looking incredible tonight."

"Tony, what are you-" cut off by his sudden kiss, you felt your jitters begin to fade. Eyes widening, you weren't expecting this tonight. Then again you weren't expecting the lightning storm, but this was much more pleasantly inviting and perhaps it would take your mind off the raging storm just outside the vehicle. It wasn't something you had thought of before as a remedy or experimented with in a situation like this, but you had seen pornographies where situations like this arose. Tony was possibly getting this idea from porn and you smirked to yourself, the sly bastard.

Tony's palms cupped your cheeks, his fingers gently resting over your ears to block out the lightning roars and you flinched at the sound. Drawing his hands closer to your ears, the lightning's echo was slightly blocked, allowing you to focus on your boyfriend. You had only been together for a year at best and had met during the construction of Stark Tower. You were one of Pepper's women getting the job done and whipping others into shape to pick up the slack while you dominated the projects along Pepper Potts. Tony found your initiative and ambition infectious and delicious and secretly craved it like an unobtainable mountain of gold. When he managed to flirt with you and escort you on a few dates, you decided that the man wasn't so bad and proceeded to form a relationship with him. Your relationship grew steadily, neither one of you rushing it because that's how the game was never meant to be played. Rather, you worked at it like two gardeners in a green house and from there it flourished. It blossomed into a stable relationship of smiles over morning coffee, lunch in the laboratories, and so many other situations that made you smile more than you ever had before.

Pulling him even closer to you, you pressed your frame against the side of the car, the door securely locked ensuring you or your lover wouldn't fall out into the mud and the rain. Tony grinned coyly and followed your lead as he felt your one leg resting against the seat, the other dangling to the floor. Oh how he would enjoy this and kissing you once more, he inched closer to your body.

His index finger slowly walked from your ear and downward, passing through your supple cleavage, tracing along that tender flesh that separated your breasts causing you to blush softly and moan. Your body arched to his touch, head pressing into the side of the car. Leaning in, he ran his tongue along your cleavage and your moans grew louder with the oncoming lightning, cancelling out the loud boom that echoed through the night. Licking your cleavage, his mouth teased the upper curve of your tits hidden beneath the irritating fabric as you groaned while he nibbled your tender flesh. Growling some, he yanked down the straps of your garment exposing your breasts and hungrily took them into his mouth. Crying out in pleasure you let him as his teeth bit at your nipples and suck hard, causing them to erect between his lips. Tugging on your nipples with his teeth you groaned louder, the sound sending his head into a pleasurable euphoria where his goal was to do nothing more in life than satisfy you, please you in every way possible until you orgasmed or death stole you away from him. Moaning into your skin, his vocals rippled across your flesh and merged with the quickening pace of your heart, the pounding that rang throughout your ears.

His lips distracting you as his hands ran down the sides of your body, absorbing and feeling your curves as he teasingly grabbed your ass. Pulling away from your arse, he ran his hands downward, seeking your thighs beneath that silky fabric that clung to you like a second shadow. Those slender fingers ran all the way down, down, down to your knees where he stroked that soft underside and you mewled loudly in ecstasy, your nerves electrified with what Tony was doing to you. Running your fingers through his hair, he grunted and pressed himself against your body so that you felt everything about him; including the massive hard on in his sleek suit pants. Growling, your fingers reached down as they stopped in surprise at the feel of Tony's hand slowly inching its way up your inner thigh, causing you to yell in want. Grinning against your lips, he felt your warm flesh as he crawled his way to your underwear. Your fingers twitched, remembering what they had so desired and grasped Tony's unexposed cock. Moaning softly, he pulled away from your lips, his lusty chocolate orbs swirling with a need to satisfy you

"(_), this is your night. Let me please you." Tony spoke in that tone that you swore could melt wax, if not your legs were they already not putty in his hands. Swallowing hard, your own eyes sparked with desire and knew that you absolutely needed him in this vehicle. Fuck the tow truck, all that mattered right now was Tony.

Normally, women have killed to hear what Tony had said and while you were more than content for him to continue pleasing you, you wanted to do this. You needed to work his shaft with your hand until he pre-came, you longed to stroke his balls, and you so very much, wanted him. Your eyes were hungry like your mind that spurred you to do what you so desired to Tony Stark.

"But Tony," you started."This does please me."

Smirking, Tony liked when you talked in that tone that was sweeter than honey and sexier than chocolate fondue. Leaning in once more, he took your lips with your mouth rather ferociously as your fingers slowly undid his zipper making him moan. However, Tony didn't like to give in so easily and so quickly, he ran his hand up to your underwear and felt the damp fabric against his fingertips. He didn't even slide his fingers inside yet and already you were pretty damp and that pleased him more than a good scotch. You swore it made him harder as you fumbled through his frustrating boxers, trying to find his erection.

Tony's finger pushed against your silk underwear and you groaned in need against his lips. He knew your wants, he knew your desires, and he knew he had to fulfill them, but teasing wouldn't harm anyone or last he checked. Growling against your lips, he stroked your soaked labia through the silky garment and you moaned louder, wanting him to slip those fingers inside. You knew Tony wasn't one to rush, teasing and taunting until his partner broke and you were practically melted ice cream in his hands now; so sticky and wet, he could feel it through the underwear. He grinned against your lips as he pulled from the kiss, his lips trailing down your neck and resting on your collar bone where he sucked at the gentle flesh.

Sliding the first finger through your underwear, he caressed your moist flesh with his finger tip. Breaking from the kiss, you groaned impatiently as he slowly stroked your sensitive skin. You were hungry for him, he could hear it in your tones of how you wanted to be fingered (if not fucked) by him and knowing how long you two had been together, you knew how he was in the bedroom. He was a passionate man who loved to tease and please, though at times could be rough and carnal, taking you immediately into the act of fornication before you could even blink. Tonight, he was playful and patient, knowing what spots to stroke you to make you want him more than anything else in the universe. You knew this game and relished in every move he made, playing your body like a chess board while you were the queen in waiting. Hairs rose on the back of your neck as he ran circles around your vaginal lips and your abdomen weighed down into the seat as well as your area, crumbling before him like a canyon. Tony smirked and slowly leaned in for a kiss, while his finger delved inside of you.

"OH!"

Pressing his lips firmly to yours, you groaned as he slipped another finger in and stretched your area. Those fingers working in unison pushing apart your lips as your hands roamed his back, fingers clawing at that damn suit jacket. Pushing the jacket off, you ripped his tucked shirt free from its constraints. Raking your fingernails down his back, he moaned roughly and struck your g-spot with his fingers, while his thumb flicked your clit. Prying your lips from his' you sucked on his jugular, leaving a rather dark bruise as he grunted and groaned in want. Another finger inside, he figured it was time to really get this party started and he thrust quickly, needing to satisfy you as another peal of lightning struck the sky and you howled in pleasure as he worked.

Reaching down once more, you found your way through his boxers, fingers clasping his fully erect penis. Grunting again, you knew he wanted to be released and freeing him from the pants, you began to swiftly jerk it. Burying his head into your shoulder, he groaned loudly into your flesh while leaving bite marks and bruises with his mouth. Biting his tender flesh just near his shoulder, you sucked hard moaning in need as he pumped your pussy with his fingers, working another finger in while his thumb toggled the clit and you swore you screamed his name into his skin. Your fingers worked at his dick, your palm cradling the head as your thumb stroked the frenulum and tip causing him to yell in pleasure every now and then.

Thrusting his fingers inside of you, he seemed to be gaining speed, eliminating any seductive, teasing slowness that he had before. Groaning, you spread your legs as wide as possible as his hand cupped the small of your back. Breaking from your shoulder Tony growled sexily and leaned in, clamping your nipple once more with his teeth and you groaned loudly. His sucking and nibbling only made you quicken your actions as you teasingly pulled on his dick and caressed his balls, feeling them with your fingers and thumb especially. Your fingertips slithered up his shaft once more, taking their time in feeling his tender spots that made his body rattle in surprise and need and in return he stroked your g-spot and clit as though they were the only things keeping him alive. Tony's lips switched between each breast, savoring their flavor as the scent of your perfume still radiated from the cleavage, drawing him in like a flower to bee. Your sensual sounds flooded the car as though it were submerging in a lake with no means of escape. Steam clouded the windows as you both failed to notice let alone care, your bodies merging together in a sweaty, sultry act of passion. Smirking to yourself, you felt Tony's member grow rigid as it spouted some pre cum from its tip.

Now it was your turn to take charge. Tony had been working the controls all this time, now it was your time to dominate him. Sliding back against the side of the car, you released his penis coated with pre-cum and pushed him back gently. As his fingers slipped from your region, his lustful eyes watched you in confusion, wondering what exactly you had in mind as you flashed your coy smile and leaned forward. Relaxing into the seat, Tony watched as you neared him like a lioness who just found her prey. Licking your lips, you kissed him sweetly, lightning flashing once more and exposing something dangerously tempting in your eyes. Tony swallowed hard, questioning your next move, his eyes never leaving yours trying to decipher the secret that swirled inside. Grinning seductively, he watched as your eyes left his and descended upon his abdomen. The cogs in his head began to work as he gripped the seat, waiting to see what you would do, and knowing what you would do, he knew how you would do it. You were hungry. He knew how you were when you were hungry and by God, did he love it.

"Babe, what are you doing to me?" Tony whispered sexily, his question meaning nothing to you as you focused on his moist dick.

"Anything I want."

Taking his cock into your mouth, he unleashed a loud and long moan that triggered his spine to go rigid from the mere pleasurable shock you had just given him. Lips around his dick you worked his shaft like a popsicle on a hot summer night, running your tongue all over the shaft and licking up any juices he had released so far. His body trembled in desire as his grip on the seat settled, his palms, much like the rest of him sunk into the couch. His mind reeled in absolute pleasure from feeling your mouth sucking at his dick as though you would die without it.

Sliding his hand down your back, he knew he wasn't done with you yet. Growling in need, Tony pulled your dress forward, revealing your silk underwear covering your firm ass and grinned. He always loved a woman with a great arse and yours was no exception. Slipping his hand into your underwear, he groped your arse as his fingers dug into your flesh. Groaning, the sound trembled through his sensitive skin as he tossed his head back. Hips arching to your mouth, you gripped his thighs to hold him down as you sucked harder, pushing him to slowly slip his fingers downward. Your body shuddered at the feeling as chills ran down your spine, his fingers once more coming in contact with your wet area. Moaning, the noise made the hair rise on his neck as he slid his fingers inside and proceeded to thrust much harder than before. Muffled moans came from your mouth, sucking at his dick harder and faster, needing to satisfy him. Fully aroused by the noises that emerged from your lips, his fingers indulged themselves in your fantastic area.

"You like that?"

"Mm-hmmm," you said, with a mouthful of Tony's dick, your tongue stroked the tender skin that connected balls to shaft and he moaned loud, the sound filling your ears like rushing water. The sound made your mind drown in ecstasy and want as you pumped as quickly as possible and Tony did just the same.

Not once did either of you stop or give in, both fully intent on pleasuring the other. The sound of your mouth sliding up and down his tight rod was enough to send him over the moon as his pounding against your very core made you want to curl up and die from the pleasure it brought you. With his free hand, Tony ran his fingers through your hair as he proceeded to slowly thrust his dick into your mouth. He couldn't help himself, the idea of you already sucking on it was already tantalizing, but to be taking each thrust with your lips was enough to drive him insane. The very feeling of it between your moist lips made you bob your head in time with those thrusts. Tony grunted and groaned savagely, needing you and those lips to send him to Valhalla and back. The more you took those thrusts, the more he quickened his pace, causing your area to grow slick. Every so often he flicked your clit, an incentive to keep going and that if you should stop, then he would probably never forgive you. You both thrust with all your might as you felt the base of his dick tremble, preparing for an explosion as you swore your area was about to collapse from every single thrust he had given you.

"Oh, (_) I'm gonna-"

You took every single bit of him in your mouth as loudly yelled and felt you cum in his fingers. Swallowing hard, you looked over just in time to see Tony lick his fingers wet with your juices. The sight was as gorgeous as a rare painting and you found it rather funny that only hours ago you were both classy and dressed formally. Now here you both were in the back of a broken down car with lightning ringing in your ears; your breasts were still bared and your crotch was unbelievably soaked while Tony's penis was still erect and exposed. Panting hard, you both stared at each other and the blush that had strewn across your faces. That shade of red spread along your bodies like a live wire, electrifying and coating every single inch of your frames.

Tony swore the timing was incredible. As he cleaned himself and you put everything in its proper place, faint headlights could be seen down the road and a horn honked through the falling rain. The tow truck had just arrived and you smiled to yourself as another peal of lightning streaked the sky. No longer did you fear that flashing bolt, knowing that you could always curl up to Tony Stark.


End file.
